Getting Over You
by InfinitIsh
Summary: It was hard for Katie to get over Oliver - he was her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first everything, after all. - for 7 days of Taylor Swift Competition at HPFC - seven Katie/Oliver drabbles in order- For Vicky
1. if this was a movie

Written for MadHatterBellatrix10's 7 days of Taylor Swift over at HPFC.

For Vicky. I love you, dear, and I never wrote you anything for your anniversary. You're amazing and flawless and stuff and are one my closest friends online.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Over You<strong>

**.**

i. if this was a movie - '_not before i knew how much i had to lose_'

I'd loved him, I had. Every waking moment of the day. Every sleeping moment of the night. I'd loved him.

Had he loved me though? I thought he had, he said he had, he had me fooled. He said he loved me and I'd believed him. Somehow, now I don't.

I'd liked him since Hogwarts. The great Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Three years my senior, and the guy I'd always thought to be like a brother.

Maybe it's true, what they say. Maybe the whole 'high school sweethearts' thing never works out. Except I can't even be sure we were that: sure, we'd dated during the last two months of my fourth year and his seventh. But that didn't suddenly make us high school sweethearts.

See? My head's spinning. I'm not even sure of what I believe in right now. My feelings are conflicted. I'm confused. I sound like a retarded drama queen even to myself. I sound weak.

But I had been scared, I had. I'd loved him too much to ever realise that he was older than I was, he was much better a person than I could ever be. In short, I didn't deserve him. I'd loved him with all my heart and when I realised that he probably didn't love me back , I'd shattered.

I'd realised too late. I'd lost too much.


	2. the story of us

**Getting Over You**

**.**

ii. the story of us - '_i'd tell you i miss you but i don't know how_'

I see him nearly every day. He is the main team Keeper at Puddlemere, and I am the Strategist there.

He blatantly ignores me, I always feel so. I try to smile when he's looking in my direction, but I can't. I just can't. Not after what happened.

Though sometimes I can't help thinking that he's observing my every move, as if he is going down the memory lane like I do nearly every day.

I wouldn't admit it, but I miss him. I miss him like hell. As much as I want to move on, I'm not sure I can. He's the Oliver to my Katie, and as much as I'd like to forget, I can't. I won't.

All I want to say is, "I miss you," but the words don't come out. I want say, "I want it back to how it was before," but I _know_ they won't.


	3. fearless

**Getting Over You**

**.**

****iii. fearless - '_it's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless_'

I can remember our first kiss like it was yesterday. He had asked me out on the last Hogsmeade weekend in my fourth year and we had been sitting in Three Broomsticks talking about anything and everything and anything.

See, the thing about Oliver was that we had so much in common. We could talk about the smallest of topics for hours without ever getting bored.

We went near the Shrieking Shack. Sure, it was scary, but the only private place in Hogsmeade.

We talked, and we laughed, and we smiled. And the next thing I knew, Oliver's lips crashed into mine and we were kissing.

It was my first kiss ever. Fourth year. Oliver Wood. One that would be remembered forever. It was flawless, fearless, all those things. Like we had no care in the world and we could carry on doing this forever.


	4. teardrops on my guitar

**Getting Over You**

**.**

****iv. teardrops on my guitar - '_but she's got everything that i have to live without_'

A month or so later, I heard that he'd gotten himself a new girlfriend. I knew her vaguely - I remembered her as Penelope Clearwater, the prissy Ravenclaw prefect who'd been petrified in my third year.

I couldn't help feeling jealous. She had a great job at the Ministry in the Law Enforcement Department, she had an amazing flat in London. From what I'd heard, she was very clever, and had a great singing voice. She was perfect.

Don't even ask where I found all this information about Penelope Clearwater from. Let's just say that a girl has her sources.

She had everything that I had to live without - well, she had Oliver, at least.


	5. forever & always

**__Getting Over You**

**.**

****v. forever and always - '_and you flashback to when he said forever and always_'

I remember that night, more than a year ago, too. That night where I'd said my first ever "I love you".

He'd taken me to one of my favourite Muggle restaurants in London. I don't think I'll ever get over that night.

Oliver smiles. "I love you, Katie."

"I love you too, Oliver."

He kisses me. "Forever and always."


	6. breathe

**Getting Over You**

**.**

****vi. breathe - '_and i can't breathe without you, but i have to_'

A few months later, I feel like I am suffocating.

It's as if he is the air, and him breaking up with me means that I don't have oxygen to breathe. It's as if without him I can't live, and I can't bear to hear myself say that.

Was I really that dependant on him? I had to change. I had to move on.


	7. picture to burn

**Getting Over You**

**.**

vii. picture to burn - '_if you're missing me better keep it yourself_'

I'm not sure I ever wanted to get over Oliver. I'm not sure I ever thought of getting over Oliver. But I did. Eventually, I did

Well, you could say, 'I met a guy'. His name was Seamus Finnigan. He brought me out of my shell. I am happy now, more than I'd ever been, even with him.

Oliver met me one day, three days after I quit Puddlemere. We practically ran into each other at Flourish & Blotts. He acknowledged me for the first time in months.

"I heard. About-about Finnigan and you."

I'm not sure what to say back to him. If he's missing me, he better keep it to himself.


End file.
